Union-Brotherhood War
The Union-Brotherhood War as a major conflict fought between the well-establish Atlantic Brotherhood of Steel and the rapidly growing Union of Georgia. Despite suffering heavy losses, due largely in part to a huge technological advantage on the Brotherhoods part, The Union ultimately triumphed, becoming the dominant power in the Georgian Wasteland. Prelude to the War Prior to the founding of the Union, The Atlantic Brotherhood of Steel served as a major protective force in the wastes. While its manpower was considered greater than its West-coast counterpart, it was still hard pressed to ensure safety across the entire wasteland. When the Union of Georgia was founded, the Brotherhood looked to guide the fledgling state into acting as an additional protective force throughout the wastes. However, as the Union and its needs grew, the fledgeling nation became a significant threat to the Brotherhood. Furthermore, its interest in Pre-War Techonology had caused Brotherhood search teams to warn off, even fire upon, Union scouts. However, the Brotherhood continued to try and maintain peace with its expanding neighbour, but most in the Brotherhood knew that conflict was inevitable. The Outbreak of War (2262) Despite pushes to advocate peace, a Union envoy arrived at Fort McPherson, looking to parley with then-Elder Howell. He offered the Brotherhood an Ultimatum; Cease all operation interfering with Union growth and technological acquisition or face War. Howell believed the Union to be no threat to the Brotherhood. Against the advice of then Paladin Luxord, Howell responded in favour of war. The very next day, two Brotherhood recon teams lost contact with the Fort. A subsequent search revealed they had come under fire from Union Soldiers. The War had begun and, much to Howell's surprise, The Union had struck first. Battle of Terminal City (2263) Rallying quickly, Howell directed the Brotherhood's forces to the key Union position at Atlanta International Airport, which had been built into the community of Terminal City. Warned of the Brotherhood scouting out the area, The Union quickly dispatched over a thousand troops to reinforce Terminal City, all the while Advanced Recon both oversaw the evacuation of civilians as well as sniping exposed Brotherhood scouts. With its scouting operations disrupted, the Brotherhood remained unaware of the Unions strength at Terminal City and hastily attacked. The Brotherhood's attack was ferocious, with hundreds of Union soldiers being cut down in the first few minutes of the battle. However for every soldier slain, two more stood in his place. Despite this The Brotherhood fought on, continuing to inflict heavy casualties, receiving likewise as grenades and armor-piercing bullets slowly whittled away at the Brotherhood's forces. Three days of near constant fighting, The Union forces finally pulled back, abandoning Terminal City entirely. The Brotherhood's victory, however, had not been cheap. Of the hundred soldiers they'd sent, only thirty remained. Paladin Luxord heard of this exchange and feared the worst, while Elder Howell believed the Union would collapse after the defeat. Luxord proved to be correct as now all the Union's territories ruled in favour of a total war with the Brotherhood. With its armies assembled, The Union mobilised, suffering losses but always inflicting comparatively severe casualties upon the Brotherhood as well. To compound the Brotherhood's issues The Union also seized a number of suits of Power Armour, technology that the codex deemed sacred. Enraged, Howell ordered a new offensive, this one pointed directly at New Atlanta itself... Siege of New Atlanta (2264-2266) Gathering a force of 300 strong, with enough Vertibirds and supplies to sustain a large offensive, The Brotherhood advanced upon New Atlanta. Hearing news of this, then President Campbell ordered all available forces to fortify New Atlanta. In the end, The Brotherhood was outnumbered nearly 100-1 when they finally attacked. The Battle, exactly as Luxord feared and contrary to Howell's expectations, was not the glorious victory the Brotherhood needed. The Brotherhood once again could slay scores of Union Soldiers, but even more stood ready to replace them. The volume of fire the Union could produce eventually tore through the Brotherhood's coveted Power Armour, while Advanced Recon Snipers would pick off Scribes and Vertibird crew that were not afforded that level of protection. The offensive stalled, more Union forces gathered upon New Atlanta, yet still Howell ordered that the city be stormed. However, another tragedy befell the Brotherhood; The Union had used Howell's fixation on a quick victory against him. As he continued to focus on sustaining his attack on New Atlanta, he had overlooked the garrison stationed at Terminal City. A counter-offensive managed to drive The Brotherhood out of Terminal City, severing its primary supply line. Worse still, Union artillery had opened fire upon Fort McPherson. Against the Elder's orders, Luxord ordered the attack on New Atlanta be ceased and the Brotherhood instead focus on defending Fort McPherson. Despite numerous losses, The Union had won and New Atlanta stood strong. The Brotherhood's Downfall (2266-2269) Over the next two years, The Brotherhood remained firmly on the defensive. Local settlements refused to supply them with new recruits, The Union continuously replaced its losses suffered, while the Brotherhood continued to give ground under the Union's unrelenting onslaught. Yet still Howell persisted, believing the Union to be on the verge of collapse. Fort McPherson, then the Brotherhoods last base capable of threatening the Union's core territories, fell in Fall of 2271, and with it any chance of a quick victory. Despite losing thousands in the war, The Union still had plenty of strength left. The Brotherhood, however, had lost nearly two thirds of its number and had been unable to replace them. As they retreated to The Fortress, refortifying it as they prepared for the Union's inevitable attack, a messenger from their foes came. The Wars End (2270) The Union, it seemed, was willing to negotiate an end to the hostilities. The Union made a number of demands from the Brotherhood. First of all, it ordered three quarters of its Vertibird fleet be disabled and the schematics for the creation of such devices be given to The Union. Second, designs for the Brotherhood's energy weapons would provided to The Union. Thirdly, The Brotherhood would limit its operational strength in the Georgian Wasteland. Finally, Elder Howell was to be removed from leadership and handed over to the Union. Howell refused to treat with the Union, contacting the Florida chapter of The Brotherhood to prepare for another counter-attack. However, Luxord and the majority of the Brotherhood rose up and removed Howell from power, as his leadership was no longer in the Brotherhood's best interests. Luxord contacted Campbell, and the two met face to face to discuss the cessation of hostilities. Campbell reiterated the Union's previous demands, to which Luxord counter-demanded that The Union return all captured suits of Power Armour, intact or otherwise, along with any Brotherhood Holotags. Campbell agreed, with the concession that The Union be allowed to keep one suit of each of the T-Series (45, 51b, 60) for study purposes, on the negotiated proviso that they be disabled beforehand. Luxord then requested that the Brotherhood be allowed to resume local recruiting and be allowed to continue its technological acquisition missions. Campbell agreed, but got Luxord to agree to strict limitations on the Brotherhoods fighting strength. The Brotherhood was allowed to keep the Fortress and many of its surrounds, including the community of Restful Hills, provided it establish and maintain an embassy in New Atlanta where further discussions, including the exchange of technical documents and research, would take place. With the terms for peace agreed upon, both Campbell and Luxord signed the armistice that brought the war to a close, both sides honouring their ends of the agreement. Howell was handed over to The Union, but escaped during a Raider attack on the convoy escorting him to Terminal City. The Brotherhood embassy was established and a memorial was built in Terminal city to honour those who died in the conflict, both on the side of The Union and The Brotherhood. Aftermath of the War The Union would put the Vertibird schematics to use and soon had its own fleet of Vertibirds. Despite research into the Armour, with the aid of Brotherhood scribes, The Union decided against replicating the T-Series Armour, largely due to them lacking the technology to replicate them. The Brotherhood, meanwhile, eventually gathered all the gear they had assumed lost, and them some, and began the process of rebuilding. The Florida chapter, which now outnumbered the main branch, remained an undeclared asset. Luxord, now Elder, trusted The Union to not violate the treaty but felt having the reserves may help if he was wrong. Campbell remained in office for a further five years, until at last retiring and being replaced by President Henry Reynolds. Former-Elder Howell was reported to have been seen heading Northwards, into South Carolina, by Advanced Recon. A team was sent to hunt him down, but reported back unsuccessful in the endeavour. The Union came to control nearly the entirety of Georgia and now sought to expand further, potentially into South Carolina or westwards into Alabama. And through it all, the hard won peace persisted.